Never Again
by sassyboots4
Summary: turns out, spike is a little nervous about his fisrt time with a man, but tables turn on sam quickly.no spoilers.Sam/Spike slash, dont like dont read. most likely a series of one-shots.chapter 2-rated M
1. he's so sorry

'He could've died today.'

That's all Spike could think about right now. Well, that and about how much he really wanted to kiss the person who invented Kevlar vests.

Sam Braddock sat in the empty boys locker room awaiting the return of his best friend. Much like his friend, Sam was thinking about the events of the day. Sam had been pursuing subject armed with a .22 kemper, when he turned the corner too fast and got shot in the chest. Spike came from the side directly opposite to Sam and took the lethal shot, saving his buddy from any further injury. Sam had thanked spike over and over before SIU took him away but, it didn't seem enough.

Spike was just heading into the locker room when he rounded the corner, to find Sam sitting on the bench, his head against Spike's locker.

As soon as Sam heard footsteps, Sam's head came forward, meeting the steady gaze of Spike.

" Spike…I.. I was just…." Sam stumbled for words as he tried to express his feelings. Last night, when Sam and spike were sitting on his couch watching the hockey game, it suddenly hit him. He had feelings for his friend. Strong feelings for him. Spike knew he was gay. He was the only one who knew he was gay. But how would he feel if Sam told him he was in love with him.

" Sam…I'm so sorry!!!!!!!" spike cried as he ran and threw himself at Sam. "Oh, Sam! I thought he was going to kill you! Then I would have never been able to tell you how much I care about you!"

Sam was slightly taken back by this. He had no idea his friend was gay.

"I care about you too, Spike!!!" and with that, Sam took his friend back into his arms and kissed him passionately. It first started as a sweet gentle kiss, but then, heated up quickly.

It was Spike who first made a move on Sam. He slowly unbuttoned Sam's shirt, until it was completely undone. He pushed it back, while pushing his friend against the lockers.

Spike was about to kiss Sam again when his eyes caught site of Sam's bruise. He gently ran his fingers over the yellow and blue bruise forming on Sam's upper left chest.

" oh, Sam," Spike breathed as his fingers gently brushed Sam's chest, as Sam's hands gently caressed spike's back.

" Ssh, its okay, I'm okay." Sam soothed as he kissed the top of spike's head. "I have you now."

" And I'm never leaving you again.' spike promised before kissing Sam softly, and snuggling further into his embrace.

What neither Sam, nor spike knew was that they weren't alone in the station. Sergeant Gregory Parker was standing outside the sliver-cracked locker room door watching the whole exchange, smiling and silently praying to god for everything to work out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**I know, know, this is a really bad start to a story but I had to start somewhere. Now this story will be rated M, and I probably will be posting tomorrow, or Monday or maybe even later tonight. Please review and tell me before I write the next chapter who I should make the dominant partner, and who the submissive partner in bed.**


	2. euphoria

"Heey!!!!!" Spike screeched as he dove for the fast moving popcorn bowl. "bring it back!!! I'm not done yet!!!!!" Spike cried as Sam continued to move the bowl farther and farther away from Spike's grasp.

"You want it?" Spike nodded vigorously. " you come get." and with that, Spike, using his great hand-to-hand skills, quickly manoeuvred himself so he was straddling Sam's hips, with both hands on the popcorn bowl.

"you better let go, or this means war!" Sam said huskily in Spike's ear. Sam could feel Spike's shudder rip through his body, making Sam that much more excited. Sam encircled his arms around his partners waist, pulling him closer and closer until he was flush against the blonde man's body.

"S...Sa…Sam, I…" it came out as a struggling whisper. But Sam's ears caught it. " are we really going to do this?" Spike's inaudible voice came out again.

" Only if you want to" came Sam's comforting whisper. And with that, spike leaned down and captured his partner's lips with his own, pulling him into a heating kiss, that melted Sam, making him putty in Spike's hands.

Taking advantage of the incapacitation of the man under his control, spike, flipped them over, so that Sam was now on top of him.

Sam let out a surprised, breathy groan when spike flipped them. But when they were settled into they're new position. Sam's hands started to roam all over the other man's body. then suddenly, he let out a yelp of surprise, when he fell to the floor landing square on his back. 'who would have thought Spike would be dominant' were Sam's barely coherent thoughts on spike, 'but I can be dominant too' is what he thought as he rolled over so he was now in between spikes legs.

Opening his legs willing, spike helped Sam rid him of his pants. When spike was only left in his pants, Sam started teasing his rock hard penis through, the fabric of his boxers.

" so…you're a boxers man are you?" Sam said, lurking around his lower body.

Before spike could answer or say something sarcastic, Sam had his manhood free, and his hand around the shaft. He sucked in a breath of are at the slight contact.

Sam expertly started moving his hand up and down, loving the sounds coming from spikes mouth. Then, he leaned done, and kissed the tip, earning a groan, then took him in all the way, earning something slightly less than a scream.

Spike felt like he could pass out , by the way Sam was expertly moving, practically deep throating him. Spike couldn't take it anymore.

Sam yelped at the tug he was getting in his hair, looking up at the man shaking his head, indicating for him to stop.

Sam gave spike the evre popular puppy dog pout. "but why?" it came out as a whine, just as intended.

"because," spike started, flipping over while manoeuvring Sam out of his pants, "its time for you to scream." he said with a very mischievous grin on his face.

But before same could protest, spike had pushed to fingers, slicked with spit into his ass, he screamed at the sudden burst of pain, and groaned at the undeniable pleasure. As soon as his screaming had subsided, spike began to move his fingers, only on the fourth thrust, to add a third. Another scream and seven thrusts later a fourth was added.

Sam, struggling to breathe couldn't take anymore of this teasing.

"NOW!!!" same growled. "I need you NOW!!!" and with that proclamation spike positioned himself at Sam's entrance , and with a confirming nod from Sam, began to push in.

The next few minutes didn't even register in reality, but only in fantasy, as it was the greatest experience of either man's life. When they came together, it was like total bliss, letting go of stress and any problems that may have plagued them.

Coming down from their high, spike grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, then returned to his position on the floor, with his body wrapped around Sam's.

Pulling the blanket around them and whispering sweet nothings in Sam's ear, they both drifted gently, succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, this is my first attempt ever at a smut chapter, so please tell me how I did. I only got one review last chapter telling me to make Sam the submissive partner, so I went with pippy93's suggestion. Thank-you pippy! please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue or not. I got up at 7 on a Saturday to write this for y'all so reviews would make up for sleep!!!!**


End file.
